


Taunting

by Xx_nou_xX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Nooks, Oral, Oral Sex, Semi-angry sex, Sex, Tentabulges, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_nou_xX/pseuds/Xx_nou_xX
Summary: You wanna do it but he's annoyed with you, but you just really wanna do it.





	Taunting

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a sex fic with my favorite Homestuck character, Tavros, so I did. Also let the calmest charas get angry for once PLEASE.

You sat right next to him, your boyfriend of about five years, and yet, you've only did it with him once. You looked at him. He was watching the T.V. Oblivious of your staring. You slide a hand towards your crotch, pressing to get rid of the sensation as you looked at him and studied his face. He looked somewhat annoyed, but why? Or could that be his resting calm face when he really isn't doing anything? He lets out a exhaust of air, you quickly move your hand away from your crotch, expecting him to look at out. In which he does.

"Y/N?" he says quietly to you. You look at him in interest. "Do you.....Want to..." He's very hesitant to you ask you, but you know where he's heading with this, so you nod. His scrunched brows rise, he wasn't expecting you to agree.

"Are you really turned on?" You ask him, wondering if you can go straight into it or not. He shakes his head no. Oh boy, looks like you gotta do some foreplay. Lets see what you can do... You scoot closer to him and rest your head on his shoulder and whisper into his ear, "Should I ride the bull or not?" You drag out the word Not, but in reply you get a grunt. "Do you want to be milked~?" He glares and growls at you for that. Seems like he doesn't like the cattle puns. You place your hand on his chest, he stares at you. Seems like you kinda failed at getting him turned on and now he's getting annoyed and maybe even angry at you.....But you're still gonna try to get him erect, you really wanna do it.

You get on top of him and grab his hand and place it on your breast, "Do you wanna milk me?" His eyes narrow as he squeezes your breast. It kinda hurts. You stick your hand in his pants and rub right above his bulge. He grabs the back of your head, and pulls you into a kiss, a rough kiss, he pulls your hair, and you slightly moan. You bite his lip, he snorts, he pulls away and moves down to your neck, just right on where your neck connects to your shoulder, and bites down hard, breaking skin and leaving a mark, you shove him and get down on your knees, grabbing the rim of his jeans, you look up at him. He's look right at you, you pull down his pants revealing his bulge and nook, his bulge was bronze, big, long, and thick. You grab it and he grunts, you slid your hand up it until only the tip is squirming. You lean in close on it and nibble it. His breathing is now a bit more heavy, you move your hand down his bulge, and he lets out a little moan, you move your hand up his bulge and repeat that faster as you keep nibbling and kissing tip. You use your other hand to play around with his nook, playing with the outside and right around it. He grabs the back of your head and nudges on it, you let go of his bulge and wrap your lips around it and suck hard, he lets out moan that sounds like it's combined with a growl. You bob your head up and down, you repeat this until he lets out a loud moan, he cums into your mouth, all hot and sticky genetic material sits in your mouth, you swallow it. He's breathing heavily now, you let him calm and slow down until you get up and lean real close to his ear and whisper.

"Moo."

You can feel his anger rise, after all that you had to tease him one more time. You look at him and smile as you lower your pants, he snorts loudly and furrows his brows. You hover above his bulge, grinning like a idiot as he gets even more mad at you from your semi-taunts. He pushes you down onto your back and shoves his bulge into you, you moan loudly. "Keep making those damn jokes and you will hurt..." He threatens. Sounds threatening to you but also good, "I'm very scared, bull boy~." You taunt. He thrusts into you roughly, you moan loudly, he moans as well. You taunt him more and more and he thrusts into you each time, harder than the last. His nails dig into your waist, leaving dark marks. He pounds into you faster, causing you to gasp and moan quickly. Until you finally let your juices coat his bulge inside you, you had came, not long after he had came too. Filling you up to the brim, you both loudly moan. You came down from you high first, and you let him calm down too, and get close to him. "I love you." You tell him and give him a little peck on the nose. "...Love you too." He replies. Seems like he's no longer at mad at you. "Now you're gonna have to carry me you.... Bull..y." You said enunciating on bull, just one more.

"Y/N!!" He yells at you angrily, and now he's mad again. Oops.


End file.
